


Розы Уны

by LRaien



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Drama, Gen, Robots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Иногда ненадолго появившийся в доме робот-учитель может сделать для юной леди что-то по-настоящему волшебное и важное.
Relationships: Original characters & original robot





	Розы Уны

**Author's Note:**

> Рассказ опубликован в сборнике «Аэлита/14»: https://fantlab.ru/edition224889

Малышка Энни считала себя очень мудрой и взрослой. Ещё бы, ей почти исполнилось семь лет! Это не три годика, как маленькому кузену Винни, который никак не хотел начать говорить, а лишь лепетал; не шесть лет и один месяц, как надоедливой соседке по парте, Лиззи. Семь-без-одного-дня лет, в которые Энни уже читала быстрее всех в классе, без фальши пела песенку про трёх слепых мышат, и была уверена, что её родители абсолютно не разбираются в жизни.  
На свой День Рожденья она хотела пони, потому что надоеда Лиззи целыми днями рассказывала, что весной ей подарили пони, и даже показывала фотокарточки и звала в пони-парк. Вместо этого папа велел двум рабочим установить в детской уродливую до жути неповоротливую махину размером с мамину посудомойку. Из-за этой мерзкой штуки пришлось пододвинуть замок для кукол, и Энни закатила истерику, пока отец, не обращая внимания на рёв дочери, расплачивался с рабочими. Мама звонила по телефону, и её слова, обращённые к управляющему — Энни не знала, кто это, но ненавидела всей душой — были полны непонятных цифр и «индексов».  
Вместо пони на свой седьмой День Рожденья Энни получила робота-учителя новейшей модели.

— Он здесь, чтобы ты хорошо училась, — папа неловко потрепал Энни по растрепанным волосам.  
— А ещё он знает больше двадцати пяти тысяч познавательных игр, — добавила мама, заглядывая в сумку. — Где я оставила свою карту? Сегодня пятница?  
— Да, пятница. Карта на столе, — бросил отец. — Энни, мы будем вечером, домработница придёт через пару часов. Поучи пока уроки.  
Уроки! Родители точно ничего не понимают. Как можно учить уроки, когда до конца каникул ещё целая неделя?  
Энни сперва посмотрела телевизор в гостиной, затем налила себе сока и сделала бутерброды, немного поиграла с куклами и, наконец, решила рассмотреть свой подарок получше.  
Робот-учитель выглядел как большая пластиковая коробка с пятью кнопками и маленьким дисплеем сбоку. Энни потыкала по очереди во все кнопки, затем нашла маленький тумблер, который немедленно повернула к надписи «ON». Дисплей заморгал, на нём появилась надпись: «Запустить программу обучения?»  
Энни ткнула на зелёную кнопку и на всякий случай предупредила:  
— Даже не думай меня поучать! Я просто хочу поиграть с тобой, раз папа с мамой заняты!  
Дисплей моргнул пару раз, затем неприметные сочленения пластика разошлись, и большая коробка превратилась в робота, один вид которого заставил Энни прыснуть. Её механический наставник имел короткие толстые ноги-цилиндры, поддерживающие содержащее все данные и важную электронику тело, к которому крепились массивные руки с большими ладонями и многосуставными пальцами. Округлая голова с крупными линзами фотоэлементов, напоминающими огромные очки, делала робота похожим на старичка-профессора из детских образовательных мультиков.  
— Моё заводское наименование — U.N.A. 27-Ch, но вы можете называть меня «Уна». Как вас зовут? — чётко произнёс робот.  
Энни нахмурилась. «Уна» было похоже на имя для девочки.  
— Меня зовут Антуанетта, — лучшее, что можно придумать для леди, по мнению мамы. — Ты можешь называть меня Энни. Ты будешь робот-бабушка-учительница, Уна?  
— Госпожа Энни, — Уна мигнула фотоэлементами, — я могу изучить с вами любую государственную школьную программу и пять тысяч семьсот восемьдесят три спецкурса, также в моей памяти есть данные по игротехнологиям. Мой позитронный мозг способен подстраиваться под обстоятельства и помогать проводить время с пользой и увлекательно.  
Энни нахмурилась.  
— Учиться скучно, — заявила она, — давай поиграем! Я хочу поиграть в куклы! Смотри, у меня есть принцесса Милена, фея Лилиан, волшебница-пони Искорка…  
Уна внимательно выслушала историю каждой куклы, пока Энни, забыв, что рядом с ней казавшийся занудным робот-учитель, увлечённо рассказывала о своих игрушках.  
— А это — принц Роберт, — Энни сняла с бархатной подушечки трона куклу в виде темноволосого юноши. — Он влюблён в принцессу Милену, но они оба не разговаривают, потому что Роберт занят подвигами, а Милена помогает феям спасти волшебный лес и вырастить светящиеся в темноте цветы, чтобы путешественники не терялись по ночам. Теперь ты знакома с ними, давай играть!  
— В моей базе данных нет этой истории, — Уна с жужжанием наклонила голову, рассматривая качественно выполненные игрушки.  
— Конечно, нет! — фыркнула Энни. — Это же мои куклы! Возьми фею Лилиан, а я буду играть принцессой, она пришла в гости в волшебный лес, и…  
Вряд ли мама с папой, покупая дочери робота-учителя, могли догадаться, что играть с ним в куклы будет так интересно. Если бы Уна не напомнила об ужине, то Энни бы и не заметила, как быстро пролетело время.  
— Мам, пап, — Энни придвинула к себе суп, — а мы с Уной придумали, как вырастить в волшебном лесу фей светящиеся цветы!  
— С кем? — переспросил отец.  
— С Уной! Роботом, которого ты подарил мне на День Рожденья! Помнишь, пап?  
— А, — тот не отрывал взгляда от газеты, — да, точно. Робот. Ты выучила уроки?  
— Я же сказала, мы играли с феей Лилиан и принцессой Миленой! — Энни уже привыкла, что папа никак не может понять простых вещей. Ещё одно доказательство того, что родители абсолютно ничего не понимают!  
— Это твои подруги? — спросила мама.  
— Это мои любимые куклы! Те, которые тётя Джем привезла из Лос-Анджелеса на Рождество!  
— А, Джемма, — кивнул папа. — Надо будет позвонить ей на днях по поводу поставки брусьев.  
— Мы придумали светящиеся цветы, представляешь?  
— Ага, — мама поспешно набирала сообщение на телефоне. Её рука с вилкой замерла, не донеся еду до рта. — Конечно, Энни. В воскресенье мы отведём тебя в пони-парк, ты покатаешься, пока я буду выбирать нам новые шторы, так что хорошо выучи уроки.  
— Я не хочу в пони-парк! — надулась Энни. — Я хочу в ботанический сад! Уна сказала, что нужно купить черенки роз, раствор для…  
— Хорошо, — рассеянно пообещал папа, — тогда я вызову Алисию и она съездит с тобой туда. Только не забудь про…  
— Я помню про уроки! — перспектива ехать за розами вместе с няней была неприятной, но уж лучше так, чем весь день кататься на этих вонючих пони вместе с надоедой Лиззи.  
Весь вечер Энни с Уной составляли список того, что нужно купить.

В субботу родители уехали по делам, и Энни спала до обеда, затем включила Уну.  
— Давай поиграем! — предложила она, едва фотоэлементы робота засветились. — Принц Роберт должен сразиться с драконом! Будешь драконом?  
— Зачем принцу Роберту сражаться с драконом?  
— Глупая! — хмыкнула Энни. — Дракон злой! Он сжигает лес, и если его не победить, то он сожжёт и наши цветы!  
— Почему он сжигает лес?  
Энни задумалась.  
— Потому что он злой? — неуверенно повторила она.  
— Почему он злой?  
Из-за этих вопросов Энни захотелось рассердиться, но любопытство победило.  
— Я не знаю, — она честно пожала плечами и села на диван.  
— Тогда давай подумаем, — предложила Уна, опускаясь рядом. — Что мы знаем о драконе?  
— Он ни с кем не дружит, — охотно начала делиться историей Энни. — Он дышит огнём и высоко летает, живёт в пещере в горах, далеко-далеко от всех! И он очень страшный!  
В туловище робота что-то пожужжало.  
— Проанализировав ситуацию и сравнив её с имеющимися данными о социальном развитии индивида, я могу сделать вывод, что дракону одиноко, оттого он не может принять мораль остальных существ. Он не понимает, где добро, а где зло, потому что он совсем один, — медленно произнесла Уна. — Давай найдём ему друзей.  
— Хм-м-м… — Энни осмотрела свои игрушки. — Думаю, волшебная пони Радуга могла бы подружиться с ним!

В воскресенье Энни крепко держала няню Алисию за руку, поражённая размерами ботанического сада. Причудливые растения вились по стенам демонстрационного зала, пальмы в жарких оранжереях покачивали листьями, касаясь голов посетителей, а уж аромат в розарии… Энни почувствовала себя маленькой феей в настоящем волшебном лесу и, храбро пробираясь вперёд, крепко держала в ладони листок со списком, придуманным вместе с Уной.  
На обратном пути Энни велела Алисии следить за дорогой, а сама осторожно прижимала к себе пакет с покупками.

В понедельник мама с папой опять ушли сразу после завтрака, но Энни это не беспокоило. Она внимательно слушала то, что диктовал ей механический голос. Весь день прошёл в заботах о цветочных горшках, ножницах и розах.  
— Обработайте стимулятором корнеобразования основание черенка… — проскрипела Уна.  
— Готово, — пропыхтела Энни, выполняя указанное. — Ой, ну и воняет же он!  
— Теперь следует вставить черенок в землю…  
— Энни! — в дверях комнаты стояла мама. — Что это за грязь?  
— Это не грязь! — возмутилась та. — Это грунт! Мы с Уной выращиваем розы!  
Мать скривилась:  
— Леди не возятся с грунтом, это делают садовники! Оставь это…  
— Ах так! — Энни вскочила, сжав в кулачке горсть земли из пакета. — Держи!  
И швырнула.

Энни было семь лет и два месяца, и она знала, что её родители ничего не понимают в жизни. Иначе бы они не решили сдать Уну обратно в магазин, несмотря на все протесты и истерики Энни. Мама с папой отлично умели игнорировать прихоти и капризы дочери, не замечать их, как не замечали Энни, возившуюся с кисточкой, размешивавшую гель и украшавшую розы прозрачными каплями по утрам перед школой. Разве что похвалили за высокую оценку по литературе, когда Энни встала и перед всем классом начала защищать графа Доринкорта во время обсуждения прочитанных за лето книг, но даже не спросили, почему же учительница так высоко оценила какой-то спор.  
А ещё мама с папой даже не замечали, что ночью все розы в саду возле дома светятся, словно в волшебном лесу фей.


End file.
